Detention
by SilentxLies
Summary: Tsuna was late and gets an entire week of detention from Hibari... I'm not going to change the genres anymore unless somebody tells me exactly which 2 to use, than you very much xD Rating for lemon and such, more warnings inside


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and none of its characters belong to me, which I'm glad about, because it it were mine the story would be awful~

**Warnings: **YAOI! (seriously, don't read if you don't like it), questionable consent, SM-like stuff, serious smut, OOCness etc.

**A/N: **Okay people, I tried. I tried to write decent smut, but I don't think I did... Alright, this version of the story is not checked yet, but as soon as it is checked I will change it. I just badly wanted to post it here and see what other people (who don't know me in person) think about it. I'm sorry for possible OOCness, but I wasn't quite sure how else to write this. So, wothout further ado, enjoy~

* * *

**Monday**

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked, while knocking on the door. "Hibari-san told me to come to his office, here I am and now he's not here…" I said softly. I sighed and started to walk away. Everybody had already gone home. They didn't have detention for being late. However, Hibari-san gave me this detention, but now he wasn't there. I wondered what to do next. Should I go home and come back tomorrow? No, he'd bite me to death if I left. So, I decided to stay. I turned around and walked back to his office. I knocked once again, but he still wasn't there.

"What am I even doing here? He's not here anyway," I said to myself when suddenly a voice comes from behind me: "Go in."

It was Hibari-san, I could hear it. I opened the door and went in.

"Sit down," he told me, while pointing at the black leather sofa. He sat down next to me.

"You were late again," he said while looking at the opposite wall.

"Yes, I'm sorry…" I answered. Apparently this didn't work for him, he sighed and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out of it for a while. Then he turned around to me.

"You always are, but you never learn, do you?" he said to me.

"I try, I really do," I told him, but he didn't seem to believe me. He sniffed in disapproval and came back to me. He stood in front of me. Towering over me, as if to threaten me with this intimidation. He succeeded in doing so quite well. I made myself smaller.

"Go do some homework over there," he said, while pointing at a low table in the corner of the room. I had never noticed this table before, but it didn't matter. I did as I was told. I sat down, my back against the wall, got some of my books out and started working.

I let out a soft sigh after a while. Even though I hardly made any sound he looked up from his paperwork, annoyed.

"What is it this time?" he asked, obviously trying to stay calm and succeeding quite well.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," I said.

"Then stop making sounds," he told me and returned to his paperwork.

When it was time for me to go, he told me I had to come to his office every afternoon for the rest of the week. Since it was Monday, that would be a while. I wanted to sigh, but restrained myself just in time. I nodded once and left.

**Tuesday**

The next day after school, I went to his office again. This time he was already there.

"Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said as I came up, while looking up. He stood up and walked over to me.

"H-hello Hibari-san," I said. He smiled and came closer. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"We're going somewhere else today," he said, looking into my eyes intensely. My heart started to beat faster, I wasn't sure why. All I did was nod. He told me to follow him and we went up to the rooftop. His favourite place of the entire school, so everybody said.

It was raining a little. My papers would get wet if I took them out of my bag, so I left my bag right behind the door on the inside.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Entertain me," Hibari-san told me.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, confused. Hibari-san sat down, his back against the wall.

"Come here," he said. I walked over to him, not quite sure what he wanted from me. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down. He looked at me, but I avoided his gaze. My heartbeat picked up the pace again. Still I didn't understand why.

We sat there like that for a while. I let my head rest against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt his eyes burning on me. Slowly I got soaked from the rain. I wasn't sure how long we sat there like that, but it felt like ages. After a while the wind started blowing and I started shivering. It became so cold, my teeth started shattering.

"Are you cold?" he asked and when I opened my eyes I saw an evil grin upon his face.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said through my shattering teeth. I didn't want to give him a reason to beat me up, so I lied. Of course he noticed at once, for I was shivering all over. He sniffed at me, just like yesterday.

"You're pathetic," he told me. I got up.

"I just need some exercise," I replied and started walking around on the rooftop. He got up without me noticing. Walking didn't help, I was still chilled to the bone. When I turn around and see him standing instead of sitting I walk back.

"Are we going back inside?" I asked him. As an answer he pushed me up against the wall. I hit my head quite hard when he did so. Then something happened I had never expected to happen: he kissed me. He kissed me, long and roughly. He wasn't being careful with me at all. I can't say I didn't want him to kiss me, but this was a little too much. I couldn't go anywhere though. He had me pinned against the wall. He crushed me entire body. He scared me. I was afraid I might suffocate. I was lucky though, right at the point where I couldn't take it anymore he broke the kiss. We were both breathing heavily, but he didn't back off.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's time for you to go home," he said calmly and let go of me. I ran out of the school, only stopping to pick up my bag.

**Wednesday**

The rest of that day and the next I couldn't focus on anything. I dared not to think about what had happened, so I turned my mind off. That afternoon I didn't want to go, I was afraid. I decided to go home, because I couldn't make myself go to the office.

However, he had already expected me to do such a thing and he was waiting for me by the gates.

"You're not going anywhere are you? You still have detention, so you're not allowed to go anyway," he said. I stood there, frozen. How did he know I wasn't planning to come today? Apparently he read the question in my eyes.

"I had a feeling," he told me. "Go to my office, I'll be right there."

So I went, against my will. I was scared. When I got to the office I went in and closed the door behind me. I sat on the floor against the wall at the far end of the room, for the solid wall behind my back somehow made me feel safe.

After a while he came in. he looked around for a second and then he saw me. He walked over to me, towering over me again.

"Now tell me, why did you want to go?" he asked, grinning. I looked away from his face, now looking at his shoes.

"Not talking are we? Or did you lose your tongue?" he asked. Then he lowered himself and lifted my chin with his hand. He kissed me again. Less rough than yesterday, but not gentle either.

"No, you still have your tongue," he stated. My eyes were closed. He moved my head with his hand, making me face the ceiling. I opened my eyes. He let go of my chin. He stood up.

"Get up," he commanded. I dared not refuse him, so I did as I was told. As soon as I got up he banged me into the wall, just like yesterday. He kissed me again, with more force than before. At the same time he let his hands slip under my T-shirt. His hands were cold, his touch made me shiver. I started to like it and started to kiss him back. I shouldn't have. It provoked him to release even more power. His body started crushing mine, just like yesterday, but something was different. Something I couldn't describe. One of his hands left my back, going down to the bump in my pants. He smiled and pulled away from the kiss.

"Exited are we?" he asked, grinning again. I blushed. He chuckled, it didn't sound very friendly though. He glanced towards the clock. Then he put his lips to my ear.

"You are exited now, but I'm going to stop. And no, I'm not doing that to tease you, I just want to make sure you come here straight away tomorrow," he pulled back and looked at me.

"Now, go make your homework."

He turned his back on me and walked over to his desk. He sat down. So did I.

I tried to do some homework, but I couldn't concentrate and I was very happy when he said I could go home.

**Thursday**

The day that followed was troublesome. I had to solve a problem in class, which I failed to do. My mind wouldn't let go of the images, the smell, the feelings. Everything I remembered from yesterday kept repeating itself in my head.

When school finished and everybody went home I started walking towards the feared office. When the door came in sight my legs stopped obeying me. I stood still there, in the middle of the hallway. Standing there, staring at that door I felt strange. Then the door opened and he came out. He saw me right away and walked towards me.

"Come," he whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me with him to his office. He laid me down on the sofa and walked away to close the door. I heard the lock click as he locked it. Suddenly I felt very nervous. He walked back to me, slowly. He observed my body for a moment when he got to the sofa and licked his lips. He laid himself on top of me. The kissing started again, just as rough as yesterday. His weight pressed down on my body, but I didn't mind. I didn't know why, but I wanted him badly. As the kiss went on I craved for more. Eventually he broke the kiss. He slightly slid his body down and started kissing my neck.

"Mnn…" I moaned and blushed. He smiled and then continued. He removed my T-shirt and slowly worked his way down licking and kissing. When he gets to my waist he stops. He laid his hand on the bump in my pants, just like yesterday.

"So easily turned on…" he said softly. Without any further warning he pulled off my pants. That was better, because they were kind of tight. He also took off my underwear. All I was wearing now were my socks, but he didn't bother to take those off too. He stroked my manhood, which made me shiver. Then he slowly lowered himself even more and started licking it, making me moan loudly. He took it in his mouth and started sucking on it. I tried biting my lips to hold back the moans, but it was of no use. I felt I was going to come.

"Hi-Hibari-san, I'm…" I started, but it was too late. I tried to hold it back, but I failed. He didn't stop though and he swallowed when I was done. He came back up and kissed my lips again.

"It's about time for you to go home, tomorrow will be even better than today," he said and gave me a last kiss.

I quickly got dressed and went home. I was wondering what could be better than what had just happen. 'I guess I'll have to wait and see,' I thought to myself.

**Friday **

That morning lessons went even slower than usual. My mind wasn't with the teacher for a single second. However, after the lunch break Hibari-san came into the classroom. He briefly spoke with my teacher and then spoke up, facing me: "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're coming with me now." I looked at my teacher, I was scared yet I felt something else as well, but I wasn't quite sure what that was. Hibari-san seemed to pick up the question in my eyes and said: "Just do as you're told."

So I got up and packed my bag. Hibari-san was getting annoyed, I could notice, so I tried to do everything as fast as I could. As soon as I was done he quickly walked out of the classroom, leaving behind confused classmates and a very angry Gokudera-kun. I practically had to run to keep up with Hibari-san and so I was relieved when we reached the reception room. He went inside and I followed. "Here," he said as he handed over a piece of cloth. I looked at the cloth questioningly and he told me to tie it over my eyes, seemingly irritated. When I got it done I couldn't see a thing, but I heard the sound of a door being locked.

"H-Hibari-san?" I asked, as I became more and more scared every second.

"Shut up herbivore," he growled. I decided to keep quiet, since I didn't want to aggravate him even more. I hear him walking up to me and my heart starts to beat faster.

"You wanted to know why now and not after school," Hibari-san whispered into my ear, his warm breath causing a shiver to run down my spine, "That's part of the punishment, you have to keep quiet." I gulped as I nodded.

"Good."

He then grabbed my chin and pulled me into a deep kiss. Since I gasped as he did so his tongue was now freely exploring my mouth. I melted into it and put my arms around his waist. After less than a minute, though it felt like hours to me, he pulled back, leaving me craving for more.

Suddenly I was being dragged down to the floor and I heard a click as my hands were being tied to what I presumed to be the desk.

"Wha-."

"Handcuffs, we wouldn't want you to do anything stupid, now would we?"

Right, what he said was true, obviously, but still, it made me feel uncomfortable.

The buttons of my shirt were undone and hands started roaming my chest and abdomen freely. His hands were cold, which made me shiver.

Suddenly my neck was being kissed, bitten and sucked on. When his tongue traced my ear and briefly plunged in I couldn't help but to moan.

Meanwhile he had slid his leg between my thighs and after my first moan he rubbed my crotch with his knee. This time my moan was better audible.

"What did I say about making sounds herbivore," Hibari-san asked rhetorically. I wanted to reply by apologizing when his knee started rubbing harder and I had to use all my strength to hold back a moan.

Slowly my trousers and underwear were being removed, making me feel exposed, even though I couldn't see a thing.

"Oversensitive down there, Tsunayoshi?" I was already quite hard I realized in embarrassment. I could just feel Hibari-san smirking down on me, but I ceased to care as he took my erection in his hand and started stroking it lightly. The rest of his body moved back up, his mouth nearing my ear once again.

"Since this is punishment, you are not allowed to come. And since you're a big boy, I trust that you can hold back," he whispered both threatening and seductively. He moved back down again, stroking harder and faster.

By now it was becoming excruciatingly difficult to keep myself from producing any sounds.

As the stroking became pumping not only was it very hard to hold in the moans, but it became hard not to come as well. Since I had never done anything of the sort before, I found myself to be rather sensitive to his touches.

When his hands left my member, only to be replaced by his mouth I knew it was becoming too much. The licking started and the first suck took me over the edge. I came into

Hibari-san's mouth with a loud, drawn out, moan. He swallowed it all, but I knew he wasn't going to be pleased. If Hibari-san tells you not to do something, you really shouldn't. He told me not to come _and_ not to make any sounds. This was bad, really bad. Then his mouth was at my ear yet again, his breath gusting over it.

"You're a real bad boy, aren't you, Tsunayoshi? I tell you to be quiet and what do you do? You moan, loudly even. I tell you not to come and what do you do? You come into my mouth with incredible force. Don't forget Tsunayoshi, this is punishment, not pleasure time."

Suddenly I felt my tie being removed from around my neck and being bound around the base of my member, which was, amazingly enough, still hard.

"Hibari-san!"

"I told you to be quiet herbivore." He put a tight knot in the tie and continued, "Now I'll punish you for coming without my permission."

I heard something that sounded like Hibari-san getting something and then returning to me. He lifted my hips up and something hard and cold entered me. I screamed loudly and high-pitched at the penetration. I knew the entire school could hear me scream, but I couldn't care less. A tonfa had just entered me and I felt like I was being ripped apart. My agonizing scream lasted, until Hibari-san muffled it with a kiss. He started to move the tonfa inside of me. Pulling and pushing it in and out and wriggling about inside my hole. He put his finger against my lip, in a sign for me to stay quiet. I gritted my teeth and the cloth before my eyes got soaked with tears. As soon as the cloth was drenched with tears, they started slipping out underneath it. I felt Hibari-san kissing and licking them away from my cheeks, but it didn't help against the pain. Then something happened, the tonfa appeared to have hit something inside of me, making the pain dull down and causing the pleasure to rise. I moaned out in pleasure and Hibari-san appeared to notice my change in actions. I arched onto the tonfa. How amazing this felt was hardly describable. Then something happened to make me whimper, Hibari-san pulled the tonfa out of me after hitting that spot several times.

I could feel him positioning himself in front of me and soon after his member was halfway in. even though it was softer and a lot warmer that the tonfa had been, it was way wider. I heard his groan softly as he continued to push in. when he was fully buried inside he left out an almost inaudible moan and waited a moment, allowing me some time to adjust. When he deemed me ready he started moving, thrusting slowly at first, but building up the pace as time passed by. When he hit that particular spot again, I screamed out again, this time in pleasure and I was sure that if anyone was even remotely close to the reception room they would have heard me. He kept hitting that spot, harder and faster with every thrust. He grabbed my ignored member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. It all became too much once again, only this time there was something preventing me from coming.

"Hibari-san, please…"

"No, this is punishment," he told me. However, after a few more hard thrusts hitting my prostate he removed my tie and plunged in one last time, sending us both over the edge. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing on top of me.

After we both caught our breaths he pulled himself and removed my blindfold. He picked me up, bridal style, and took me to one of the couches, where we settled next to one another, Hibari-san holding me close. He pulled a blanket over our naked bodies first though. Here I fell asleep in Hibari-san's arms, feeling safe and warm.

From that day on I got detention almost daily. One day Hibari-san would be gentle with me, preparing me well and using lubrication, while on other occasions he would be harsher and just have his way with me. No matter how wrong it might me, I like both of his sides, since one shows his gentle side, while the latter shows his other, sadistic, carnivorous side.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me how to improve. Please, only constructive criticism, because flames and haters are useless and not worthy of my time ^^ (and yes, I'm a busy person). Thanks for reading~


End file.
